nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Sora and Kairi Vs Giant Heartless
Disney Heroes Episode: Sora and Kairi Vs Giant Heartless Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, our Heroes must help Sora & Kairi take out a large Heartless and its small 100 Heartless attacking Kingdom Hearts, plus Timon & Pumbaa make an Appearance. The Episode Act 1 Act 2 Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the entrance of Kingdom Hearts Palace, our Heroes knew the situation about the Giant Heartless that has been awakened with 100 Small Heartless) Ann Possible: 'We got a big problem, the Giant Heartless is awakened by accident when Kylo Ren woke it up by using a large laser Cannon the Imperial First Order has invented' Kairi: 'He wants Ann's Team to prevent us from winning the Universes Tournament' Goku: 'We must destroy that Giant Heartless before it attacks the city' Timon: 'Oh-no, we're doomed' Sora: 'We'll take out the Giant Heartless without a problem' Mr. Incredible: 'Let's see if Jack-Jack can handle his Superpowers' (Jack-Jack fired lasers form his eyes scoring a Bull's Eye) Violet: 'This is epic, he's learning to use his powers' Dash: 'I've never seen anything like it' Genie: (He transforms into a 100ft Godzilla-Form) 'Two can play that game' (He tackles the Giant Heartless with his Charge attack, but the Giant Heartless pushed him at the Fruit Stand breaking it) Genie: (He tells the Customer) 'Sorry' (Sora & Kairi sees a large amount of Keyblades appear by flying towards both of them) Kairi: 'Ann & the others is using the Force to send flying Keyblades to us' Sora: 'Now let's take out the Giant Heartless' (He & Kairi hop on a Keyblade as they flew towards the Giant Heartless) Timon: (He discovers a plan) 'I got it! If we can let Ann's Team combine their powers in order to destroy the Giant Heartless, Kingdom Hearts will be saved' Pumbaa: 'Then let's do it' (After destroying the Giant Heartless, Kairi takes Sora to a surprise spot in the Village near the Palace) Kairi: (She covers Sora's eyes as they walked) 'You're gonna like this, Sora. We set up a big Surprise' Sora: 'Kairi, I bet it could be something amazing' Kairi: 'Actually it's better... (They arrived to a Park with the Birthday Decorations set up) now you can open' (As Sora opens his eyes, Ann, Kim, James, Joss, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, King Mickey, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Namine, Xion, Axle/Lea, Ava, and the others appear) Heroes: 'Surprise!! Happy Birthday, Sora!' Sora: 'WOW! This is great!' Kairi: 'That's the Surprise we planned, plus I wanted to give you a gift' (She hands Sora a Birthday Present) (Sora opens a gift from Kairi and it was a picture of him, Kairi, Riku, Queen Solerra, Sora's Parents, King Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Axle/Lea, Namine, Xion, Roxas & Ava together at the Wedding back in June) Sora: 'This is the best Birthday Present I ever seen, thank you!' (He hugs Kairi) Kairi: 'I'm glad you liked it' (Then she kissed him) (Last Lines of the Episode) (Sora blows out the 17 candles on his Birthday Cake) Ann Possible: (She cuts a slice of Cake for Sora) 'I'm glad we saved Kingdom Hearts from the Giant Heartless' Goku: 'At least Sora & Kairi will make a great Team during the Universes Tournament' Beerus: 'Xigbar will be planning something huge at the Final, so we need to be ready' Cale: 'We still have a chance of succeeding' Akima: 'But at least we're enjoying Sora's Birthday' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Sports Category:Teamwork